User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Oh, what's this?
What Is This.png BONUS: Bring Back the Old Paper Mario And no, this is not like the time where you whine wanting a timeline back. I'm talking about Paper Mario. Something's really changed with him. He practically goes on now too original adventures with nearly nothing new. That's right, nothing. Here is what Paper Mario screws up on starting from Sticker Star. *''Literally there is no actual new enemies introduced and instead we get a big fat rehash of enemies you'd probably see in normal Mario games. Some examples include Dino Rhino, *Color Splash pretty much ignores the whole timeline of Paper Mario. There is not a single mention on any characters from past games, that's right, Parakerry doesn't even have a mention. *You no longer have Koopas and Goombas as your partner. Instead you literally just have a floating thing assisting you but not actually helping you fight (Sure, they give you cards of themselves to help you, but...)! *The beginning and end are nearly always the same; Mario happens to find some random guardian which is an object that assists him throughout his adventure, nearing the end both make a "heroic sacrifice" (as I heard) and then they may be dead but it turns out they're alive. ''For once can we just have a Paper Mario game without this? Plot here. *Paper Mario: Bowser and Kammy get to Star Sanctuary, shatters the protective seal, grabs it in hopes to beat Mario, and Kammy traps the Star Spirits. Mario fails to beat Bowser so Bowser kidnaps Peach. Your allies are a variety of normally enemise. *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door: Mario embarks on a quest to collect the seven Crystal Stars to open the Thousand-Year Door. Oh, and also, he must save Peach from Sir Grodus. Allies are similar except with some other characters mixed into it. *Super Paper Mario: Literally a pretty dark plot where Mario and others (includes Bowser) must stop all existence from being destroyed by Count Bleck... and they travel through dimensions to do so. Allies are Pixls this time. *Paper Mario Sticker Star: Bowser shatters the Sticker Star because he wants to get wishes. He soon becomes powerful, and gets beaten by Bowser. Your ally is Kersti, who gets mad at you at first and accuses you of touching the Sticker Star. Kersti soon makes a sacrifice to make Mario MUCH more stronger. After Bowser gets wrecked Peach wishes everything was normal again and yeah, look, back to normal! Bowser tries to steal it again but Kersti intervenes revealed to be alive and Mario, Peach, and Bowser laugh ending the game. Bowser is innocent, basically. *Paper Mario Color Splash: Mario, Peach, and a Toad travel to Prisma Port only to find out that it's wrecked. Your ally is Huey, he gets mad at you for smacking him with a hammer. Later on, again, Bowser is proven innocent; he just wanted a rainbow hue on his shell but instead he became black and is mind-controlled (Mario and Roy, though). Huey decides to help Mario by draining the black paint from Bowser, then later on Huey stays back to prevent Black Bowser's Castle from causing any impact and he is presumed dead. It turns out he's still alive. To sum it up for the new Paper Mario games: *Both Kersti and Huey get mad at Mario at first for doing something. Kersti's situation is kinda different though. *Both games have Bowser as an innocent guy who just gets mind-controlled. Oh, gosh. Please! *Both Kersti and Huey help you stop Bowser at the final battle. *Both games have Kersti and Huey doing a sacrifice; Kersti sacrifices herself to make you stronger while Huey sacrifices himself to stop Black Bowser Castle from posing any threat to other life. Did I forget Paper Jam had no new characters at all also? Sure, we have Shiny RoboBowser, but THAT DOES NOT COUNT AS A NEW CHARACTER! BONUS-ER: Mario Kart Tour Literally Screwed Up And by screwed up, I mean that it is basically Mario Kart 8's freemium version. Since I'm too lazy to go through all the problems, I'm just going to talk about the cups and power-ups... and characters and others I guess. Imagine the graphics as Pocket All Star Smash Bros (not like in racing or fighting), but with a Mario Kart 8 skin slapped onto it. I haven't played it, but... here you go. *Characters/Karts in General **They are now based on a rarity class and must be unlocked by random racing and loot box pipes. As you should know it screws up the whole Mario Kart 8 feel because now you'd see lots of characters getting OP favor boosts and speeding past others. That also applies with gliders and karts! **''You cannot customize your tires. That is just idiotic! **Some use artwork which is clearly outdated. For example, Roy Koopa does not have a Bill Blaster. *Power-Ups **Many bad combos when there was a chance to actually add useful power-ups and stuff. The only unique ones are Yoshi Egg and Giant Banana, Bowser's Shell if you would want to count it in although both Bowsers use it. ***Shy Guys use... Double Bob-Ombs? Sure, Shy Guys can wield bazookas and juggle rockets, but Double Bob-Ombs? Dude... why not Turnips, considering that debut in the same day the Shy Guys debut? ***Baby Mario and Luigi somehow have Boomerang Flowers. Why the heck do they even deserve it? WHY, JUST WHY?! ***Baby Peach and Daisy somehow get Mushrooms... ehhm... yeah, but it could've been better. ***Baby Rosalina (along with her adult counterpart) gets '''Boomerang Flower'. Nintendo, have you forgotten about Star Bits? Star Bits could've been a perfect power-up which could've been like some shotgun-like weapon! ***Iggy gets Triple Green Shells, but he "seems to like taming Chain Chomps", so why does he not even get Chain Chomp for once? ***Larry and Lemmy get Triple Bannas. Wem... maybe Larry should get something frost-related since he's the boss fight of numerous ice levels or maybe Double Bob-Ombs while Lemmy gets Double Bob-Ombs or maybe those bouncy bombs he makes! ***Roy Koopa gets Double Bob-Ombs. But we have the Bullet Bill power-up! HELLO? Can't you just give him that? (probably for balancing reasons) ***Morton gets shells. NO HAMMER?! THAT'S A POWER-UP IN MARIO KART ARCADE GP DX, YET YOU DON'T GIVE IT TO US?! ***Dry Bones... gets Triple Green Shells. Maybe next time Boo or Bonerangs to suit him more since he's literally undead instead of making him use the same things Koopa Troopa uses? ***Metal Mario gets FIRE FLOWER. No Gold Flower or anything! That would suit him more! ***King Boo gets Double Bob-Ombs. How chicken-brained is that? We have the Boo power-up so King Boo can rob power-ups and that should be his power-up instead! Or maybe make him gain ALL power-ups considering that happened last time in Double Dash! **''In this game there's only one power-up''. Like Mario Kart 64, it is not new at all and is just a "multiples" version of a power-up; Double Bob-Omb. While it is nice to see a power-up which is not in triples, it's literally just nothing but an out-of-whack power-up which is as good as the new Mario Kart 64 power-ups! Oh wait, there's none. So that immediately means it's bad. **''There's no Triple Red Shell in the game let alone Golden Mushroom''. While the Golden Mushroom is kinda explainable (because mashing the screen multiple times would hurt or break the screen), Triple Red Shells can't be excused. Oh yeah, the Star is not available in anywhere but challenges, so good luck! **Dumb item exclusivity and missed opportunities to add returning stuff, including: ***Cape Feather (tbh, is there tracks where the cape feather isn't good at?) ***Boo (KING BOO! Your minions are Boos, not Bob-Ombs!) ***Fireball (rename it to Lava Bubble I guess) ***Poison Mushroom ***Golden Mushroom (Yes, this game is a game without a Golden Mushroom.) ***Fake Item Box ***Banana Bunch (this time a train of three bananas... though its kind of overshadowed) ***Chain Chomp (Especially with Iggy's presence, and he loves Chain Chomps!) ***Thunder Cloud ***POW Block ***Super Leaf ***Piranha Plant ***Lucky Seven/Crazy Eight ***Any power-ups which have been in Mario Kart Arcade titles which aren't from another series (For example: Jump Seal, Item Seal, Tack, etc. *Other **Despite being a beta, there is 13 tracks (17 if you count the Reverse tracks). That is pretty underwhelming. Oh yeah, wanna know the worst character implemented into Mario Kart? It's... BABY ROSALINA Why is she so bad? Not because of her design, it's good and cute, but the fact that it destroys Rosalina's backstory as a whole. Just like Baby Mario and Luigi, it becomes a mystery on their actual backstory; some depict Mario and Luigi born in Brookyln but in Yoshi's Island DS their home seems to be a mushroom house. But Baby Rosalina breaks the backstory hard way. Like Baby Daisy, the only reason she exists is just to fill up Mario Kart (credit to Flint), and it shows she's not going to be used for a Yoshi game. In the storybook, the reason why Rosalina's in space the first place is to search for the Luma's celestial mother but Rosalina eventually she became the mother of Lumas (NOT LUNAS! Why the heck would we see a ton of balloons, rockstars, flower girls, blah blah blah in space?). However, Baby Rosalina looks absolutely nothing like young Rosalina. You'd expect Baby Rosalina to have red hair and something like a white dress(?), but nope! Here she has A DRESS SKIRT DECORATED AFTER ROSALINA, A CROWN ON HER HEAD, AND IN FACT HAS BLOND HAIR. Now, don't get me wrong, she's cute, but seriously, she just broke the entire backstory of Rosalina! Now it's time to think of NEW backstories! HMM! Maybe Rosalina as a baby saw Lumas and even met them up-close when she was a child (without anybody next to her) and gained a random dress and a crown which grew with her and was forced to keep it a secret until the day she would become the mother of Lumas, YEAH! That's a good backstory! Now let me think this backstory through... HUH? Bloony loony.png|(Moon/'Bouncy') Slime.png|(Basic) Woodtle.png|(Leafy/'Bark') DARK MATTER SKETCH.PNG|(Midnight/'Math') Category:Blog posts